


GERTI Didn't Fall in St. Petersburg But Douglas and Martin Did

by Meowbowwow



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowbowwow/pseuds/Meowbowwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by tracionn- <br/>Douglas/Martin please, something with gentle kisses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	GERTI Didn't Fall in St. Petersburg But Douglas and Martin Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



Martin was shaking. From how wildly articulate Douglas was, this was the only phrase he could come up with in his head. Yes, they had almost died and when Douglas tried to remember those times when he had thought about dying, a goose had somewhat skipped his mind. Big mistake apparently, because well, a goose was a force to be reckoned with, as MJN realised today.

“Martin, calm down, you’ll give yourself a panic attack.”

“I don’t care.” They were safe now, Carolyn and Arthur hadn’t come to check on them yet, so they were probably sorting their nerves out as well. Douglas wanted to do it, he just wanted to hold Martin, like he had thought of doing a hundred times before and calm him down. It hurt to watch him like this, his captain who was usually so stiff and prissy, now close to breaking down.

“Martin, please,” he couldn’t stop the delicate gentleness that crept into his tone and made Martin look up. Yes, he was crying now and Douglas just had to gently take his freckled hand into his own. Martin didn’t pull back and Douglas felt better. 

He gently tugged at the hand until Martin stood up and let himself be pulled down on Douglas’ lap. It was the perfect height to kiss and somewhere at the back of Douglas’ mind, there was this voice that said if he did it, there will be no turning back. If Martin decided to punch him, he will have to leave MJN air and play piano at bars because God knew no one wanted such an old pilot. And yet, he had to. It would probably be his only chance, even if the last one.

So, he did. His left arm circled Martin’s waist and as he let go of the hand and gently cupped the delicate face, fingers brushing over those prominent cheekbones, Martin closed his eyes and tilted his head. That was the permission Douglas needed and he took it. 

In all of Douglas’ fantasies, he had always been needy and wanting when he kissed Martin. And yet, now, he felt as if he had all the time in the world when he pressed his lips to Martin’s, his breath ghosting over his face for a second before the gap was closed and Martin melted in his embrace, fisting his fingers in Douglas’ shirt. It was an awkward angle but he didn’t care as he nudged those perfectly cupid bowed lips apart with his tongue and ran his hands gently down that slender back, Martin arching beautifully towards them. 

Martin tasted of Arthur’s bad coffee and lemon mints as Douglas explored his mouth at an aching pace. Nervous hands travelled up his chest and settled on his cheek as he sucked on the lower lip and Martin moaned so sweetly, it made Douglas stop to look at him.

He looked flushed but eager. And for once, he looked happy when suddenly, the realisation that they were in GERTI, his sanctum sanctorum, hit him and he gasped, becoming the old Captain Crieff again. 

“Oh shush, no one’s here, Martin. And I was really enjoying myself, you know.”

“Of course you were, you always enjoy breaking rules but we have to get up and sort it out with Carolyn- NO DOUGLAS, later.”

“So, there will be a later?” Martin stared at him, and Douglas chanced an evil smile.

“Just checking.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the ficlet. Also, if you'd like to donate something for ao3 by bidding on me, please go ahead and click here - 
> 
> ao3auction.tumblr.com/meowbowwow
> 
> The highest bidder will get a fic from me and all the collections would go to ao3. Bidding ends on 25th. :)


End file.
